Dark Angel
by VampGirl19
Summary: Sarah's heartbroken. She feels she will never love again. Then a trip to Vegas leads her to find her Dark Angel. But will he save her from her world of darkness by bringing her into his own, or will he break her heart beyond repair?.. Criss Angel Story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that.

**Dark Angel**

Chapter One

If anyone had asked Sarah how she had gone from living in a quiet suburb in Chicago to sleeping at the top of the Luxor hotel, she wouldn't have been able to give a short answer. In a very short amount of time, her life had turned upside down. It was like she had stepped into her own private Wonderland.

It all started about ten months ago. Sarah was happily engaged to her boyfriend of three years, Joe Courtney. They were just about to begin their new life together. Sarah was going off to school in Indiana to get her Doctorate in Pharmacy and Joe was fresh out of automotive school. They planned to move to Indianapolis together, get an apartment, and when Sarah was done with her first two years of school, they were going to get married.

As Sarah finished packing on the night before she was to leave she couldn't help but cry. Joe couldn't move down to Indy with her right away and it would probably be three months before they would be together again. It would be the longest the couple had ever been apart. As they lay down in their bedroom they knew that this would be the last night they would share a bed together for a long time.

Joe pulled Sarah close and slowly wiped the tears from her ivory cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently staring down into her deep blue eyes. "You're going to have so much fun in college that those three months will fly by. Then we can be together again." But Sarah had trouble answering him. The truth was she knew that she could go three months without Joe and everything would be ok. She would miss him terribly but in the end she knew that her love would remain. She couldn't tell him that what was making her cry was not sadness but fear.

A year and a half ago Joe had broken Sarah's heart. He had done the unthinkable by cheating on her with a girl he met at school. When Sarah found out, he begged her to forgive him, saying they could work things out and that he would never see the girl again. She believed him, but was then forced to end it after three torturous weeks of being led into thinking he still loved her, only to find out he had been seeing the girl behind her back. They had stayed separated for two months before finally reuniting. Sarah had never truly forgiven him though and he had never fully regained her trust.

Now, as Sarah looked into the gray-blue eyes that filled her dreams each night, and ran her fingers through his messy brown hair, she felt the pain that had filled her the day she discovered his deceit. "Please talk to me Sarah," he whispered, "I don't want our last night to be this way." Sarah took a deep breath. Maybe if she tried to explain, her worst fears wouldn't come true. "Joe, I love you so much. I…I'm just scared." "Scared of what?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "You know you will do great in school. There is nothing to worry about." "No, it's not that," she replied, "I'm scared I'm going to lose you." He gave her a confused look and she knew she had to explain. "I'm afraid that us being apart for that long will make you forget me. You will go out and find someone new and it will be like before. One day I'll find out you were cheating on me and I know I can't survive that again."

"Oh, my love," Joe said quickly, pulling her tighter into his embrace, "I could never forget you. I love you Sarah. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I've made some mistakes in the past but I'll never be that stupid again." Sarah nodded in understanding but this did little to calm her fears. Deep down she knew…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two months. That's all the time it took for Joe to fulfill Sarah's expectations. One phone call was all it took for Sarah to know that something was wrong, something was different.

"Joe, do you have something you want to tell me?" Sarah asked one night. She had been experiencing that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It was the same way she had felt when she had discovered Joe had been cheating on her. "Yeah Sarah I do," he replied. "I've met someone. I've been seeing her for about a week now." Sarah's world came crashing down around her, again. Her already fractured heart shattered into a million pieces… again. "I can't believe you could do this to me." As Joe started in with his well rehearsed excuses and apologies, Sarah stopped him. "Joe, just tell me one thing. Do you still love me?" Though it was pathetic, Sarah knew that she would forgive him if he said he did. But Joe surprised her. "I don't think I know what love is Sarah." That was the last thing Joe had ever said to her. Something inside her died with those words. Three years of her life were just a lie.

For the next few weeks, Sarah was just a shadow of herself. She went to classes, called her parents, and told everyone she was fine. But in reality, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat or think… she could barely even breathe. Her nights were filled with sleeping pills and her days were only possible with a large dose of caffeine. She spent hours trying to find something to dull the pain she felt, something to distract her, but it seemed like nothing would. After a couple months, her parents began to worry about her being alone all the time and decided to start taking her on trips with them in order to help get her mind off things. That was how she met him.

Sarah and her parents were planning on going to Las Vegas for a couple weeks over Christmas break to see Criss Angel perform in his new stage show "Believe." Sarah had always wanted to see Vegas. She had front row center seats and couldn't wait to see one of her favorite actors and magicians perform live. She had always hoped that Joe would be with her on this trip but Sarah refused to let this get to her.

On the night of the show, Sarah made sure she looked fabulous. She straightened her long brown hair until not a single piece was out of place, and applied and reapplied her makeup until she was absolutely sure it was perfect. Her outfit was waiting for her on the bed when she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black high heels that made her butt look great. On top she had a black tank with a black sheer sweater to wear over the top. To finish off her look she added red dangling earrings and a black choker with a blood red, heart-shaped, gem in the middle. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, and she knew she looked amazing. As she sat down in the Believe Theater, seat 13 just to fit the mood, her heart began to pound with excitement. She loved magic and Criss Angel was gorgeous. Sarah suddenly felt nervous but didn't know why. She shrugged it off. She was going to enjoy herself. She knew that this would be a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Criss was nervous. He never got nervous before a show but for some reason he was tonight. He felt as if tonight was special, important somehow, but couldn't think of why. As he got into position he took a deep breath. '_This is just another show. I've done this hundreds of times. Nothings different_,' but his inner pep talk did nothing for his nerves.

As the curtain rose Criss heard the applause from the crowd. He breezed through his first two tricks without any problems and went backstage for a quick-change before making his way out into the crowd. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Believe! Tonight you will be amazed by some of my greatest illusions." Criss made his way to the front row, knowing that these people had paid extra money in order to be close to him. As he swept down the row he stopped in the middle in order to provide the best view for the audience. "Some of these demonstrations you have seen on my television show, Mindfreak, and others are brand new." Criss swept the crowd before turning his gaze onto each person in the front row. "They will be like nothing you have ever seen bef…"

Criss stopped. He had just reached the very middle of the front row and he could not believe his eyes. Sitting directly in front of him was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She was young, with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a low cut top but modestly covered it up with a black sweater. She was curvaceous but small around the middle and she looked up at him as if he was a god. He had seen that look many times before on the faces of his fans, but never had it been so breathtaking. Suddenly Criss was snapped out of his examination of her by someone yelling into his earpiece. "Criss! Criss! Are you all right man? What are you doing? You need to be on stage in about three seconds to set up for the next trick." Criss, ever the showman, quickly recovered and led into his trick with a clever joke about too much time spent under the hot spot lights. But Criss couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He had to know her name, and he knew the perfect way to find it out.

"So are you guys having an awesome time tonight?" he yelled to the audience. He was greeted with cheers and screams from the crowd. "Well now I need a volunteer, preferably a female, someone young, maybe about nineteen." Just as he expected, the young girl's hand flew into the air. He pretended not to notice for a minute before finally sweeping over and taking her hand to help her stand up. "What's your name beautiful?" he asked with a tone he knew melted female hearts. "Sarah," she answered timidly, as a bright blush came to her cheeks. "What a beautiful name, Sarah. I believe that it means princess. Am I right?" Sarah nodded with a small smile playing at her lips. "Well princess, would you like to help me with a trick?" Again, all Sarah could do was nod. "Ok then follow me."

Criss led Sarah up onto the stage where he helped her climb up onto a table and asked her to lay back. "I am going to attempt to levitate Sarah," Criss announced to the crowd. "But first I want this to be fair. Sarah, this isn't prearranged right? You've never met me before, correct?" "No, we've never met before this moment," Sarah replied. Criss then moved to stand behind her and stretched his hands out over her. He slowly swept them up and down the length of her body, mere inches from touching her. He longed to touch her warm skin and something stirred in Criss' groin as images of what he could do to this young, shy girl flitted across his mind. Criss shook himself. He knew he needed to focus on the illusion. "Alright. Now Sarah, I want you to close your eyes and relax. You trust me, right?" This was a question Criss asked all his volunteers but Sarah's answer surprised him. "Yes Mr. Angel, I trust you completely." Criss reached his hand over and gently shut her eyes. He held his hand there for a minute and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Everything will be alright. Just relax. Think of something peaceful or a fantasy you've had." Criss continued to whisper until all the slack left Sarah's body. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have put Sarah into a trance. She cannot feel or hear anything." He ran his hands twice more over her body before slowly raising them. As he did so, Sarah began to float into the air. He held her there for a few moments, passing a hoop over her to show that there were no wires attached, than he gently lowered her back on to the table. The crowd burst into applause.

"Now, before I wake Sarah from her trance, let's see what she was thinking about shall we? Sarah, tell us what you are dreaming about." At first Sarah said nothing. Then soft whimpers began to escape from her. They were so soft, Criss knew he was the only one who could hear them. As he leaned in closer he heard her softly moan two words over and over, "Yes, Criss, Criss, yes, yes!" He was shocked. Was she fantasizing about him? Was this young innocent girl really having a sexual dream about him? Again Criss heard the voice in his earpiece telling him to say something to the audience. "I think she said something about dancing horses," Criss said jokingly to the crowd. Criss knew he had to wake Sarah up before her fantasy got any louder, so he put his hand over her eyes again and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Sarah, princess, I want you to wake up now. Come out of your dream and back to reality."

Criss clapped his hands loudly and Sarah's eyes flew open. She looked around in confusion, but when her eyes fell upon Criss, there was a fire there he couldn't explain. She hopped off the table and flew into his arms. He felt her hot little body pressed against his. He could feel her breasts smashed between them and her hardened nipples were scraping his chest through her thin top. Her fingers went up to tangle in his hair and before he knew what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around her. His cock twitched at the feel of her beneath his fingers.

But, the moment was short lived as Criss caught sight of the increasingly confused faces of the audience. He hastily pushed Sarah away and said, "Oh, what a good sport! Thanks for all your help with my illusion Sarah. You can go back to you seat now." Criss directed her to the stairs to the right hoping she would come to and realize where she was. To his relief, he saw understanding flood her eyes as she blushed and quickly made her way to her seat. Criss finished the rest of the show in a daze, constantly glancing over at Sarah only to find her piercing eyes following his every movement. He had to know this young timid girl. He couldn't just let her disappear from his life like all his other fans had in the past. This girl was different. There was something about her. Something… magical.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters including 2 and 3 even though it wasn't on there.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Four

Sarah couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just been a volunteer in one of Criss Angel's illusions. The only sad part was that she had blacked out and had not witnessed what he had done.

When she threw her hand into the air to volunteer, she didn't believe in an hundred years that he would choose her. When he swept over and grabbed her hand it was like her heart stopped. Her skin tingled where it made contact with his. As he gracefully led her up to the table on stage, all she could do was stare at him and nod in answer to his questions. When he asked her if she trusted him she almost laughed. Who wouldn't trust such a gorgeous and charming man? He gently laid her down on the table and ran his hands over her body. Sarah could feel the heat coming from him like some powerful energy flowing into her. He then placed his hand over her eyes to close them and told her to relax. Suddenly she felt his hot breath mere inches from her ear and again her body tingled at his close proximity. He told her to drift into one of her fantasies, but the only man she could think about was him and what being with him would be like.

The next thing she knew, she was living her dream. They were in bed together totally naked. He was doing wonderfully naughty things to her body and she could feel her orgasm start to build. With each brush of his fingers or kiss from his soft mouth, she was brought closer and closer to the edge. She heard herself start to whimper and call out his name. She knew that she only had a few seconds left until she lost her control. But suddenly she heard him say something odd, "Sarah, princess, I want you to wake up now. Come out of your dream and back to reality." Sarah looked at Criss in confusion before a loud clap brought her dream world crashing down.

She sat bolt upright on the table and quickly scanned the room for him. When she saw him standing there, relief flooded her and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He tensed at first but slowly let his arms wrap around her in a gentle embrace. She felt warm and safe in his arms, like nothing could touch her there. She also felt something twitch against her leg which brought a coy smile to her lips. But he was pushing her away and she couldn't understand why. "You can go back to your seat now," he said, staring hard into her eyes as if trying to convey something.

Suddenly everything came flooding back, the audience, the theater, the spotlights. She quickly made her way to her seat, embarrassment flooding her features. The rest of the show she couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't understand what he had done to her to make her forget herself. As the theater began to empty, Sarah felt as if some piece of her was being left behind on that stage. It felt as if something unbelievable had happened but she knew that she was just fooling herself. A star like Criss Angel would never take any notice of a nineteen year old girl. He probably thought she was just some crazed fan who had a crush.

Now, Sarah followed her parents through the casino, weaving her way between slot machines and card tables. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear her name being called until she was grabbed on the shoulder from behind. She turned around, expecting to see an usher carrying a forgotten sweater or purse, but was surprised to see Criss Angel himself standing there looking out of breath. He hadn't even changed from the costume he had been wearing on stage.

"Sarah, hi. Umm I was just wondering if you would like to join me for dinner later. We could eat here at the hotel, or I could meet you somewhere after my next show." Sarah couldn't believe her ears. She shook herself, convinced that she must still be dreaming, but her mother came up beside her and answered for her, "I'm sure she would love to have dinner with you Mr. Angel, right Sarah?" She finally answered when she felt her mother sharply prod her in the back. "Oh! Er… yes. I would love to have dinner with you. I'll meet you here around ten thirty?" "That would be great," he beamed at her, "But please, call me Criss." With one last disarming smile, he disappeared back into the excitement of the casino and Sarah was left standing there in shock. As she rode in the taxi back to her hotel, she still couldn't believe that in a few hours she would be having dinner with Criss Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters including 2 and 3 even though it wasn't on there.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Five

He had almost missed her. As soon as the curtain fell, Criss had bolted to the stage door in order to get out into the casino in enough time to catch the entrancing girl. He saw her from across the room and tried to call out to her but it seemed as if she couldn't hear him. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the gasps from his fans and the exclamations of, "Its Criss Angel!" When he was close enough to reach out to her, he hesitated. For some reason he feared this small girl's rejection more than any death defying stunt he had ever performed. He took a deep breath and grabbed her shoulder.

She turned around and when she saw him he saw the surprise etched across her face. "Sarah, hi. Umm I was just wondering if you would like to join me for dinner later. We could eat here at the hotel, or I could meet you somewhere after my next show." Criss knew he was rambling but was too nervous to stop. She looked at him in silence and his anxiety grew. Suddenly an older woman was at her side answering for her. This seemed to rouse Sarah out of whatever stupor she was in and she quickly told him she would meet him at ten thirty. Criss felt relief and excitement wash over him. He told her he would see her later and disappeared with a happy grin plastered across his face.

As he entered his dressing room again he crossed to the phone. He dialed the number for The Eiffel Tower and told them he would need the restaurant all to himself. The hostess quickly obliged with a, "Yes Mr. Angel, right away," and hung up. He then dialed the number to The Cathouse, one of the top dance clubs at the Luxor and notified them that he would be making an appearance. When they asked if he would like the place to himself tonight he declined. On the contrary, he wanted the place packed. "I want this to be a night to remember at the club. I am bringing a very special guest and I want her to have the time of her life." Once again his request was met with quick acquiescence and he hung up to prepare for his last show of the night.

…..

Three hours later, Criss waited anxiously in the lobby for Sarah to arrive. He hung back in a corner of the room so as to not grab anyone's attention. All he needed now was a pack of Loyals following him around all night. Though he loved his fans, he wanted tonight to be special, and didn't want to make Sarah feel awkward or nervous around him in anyway.

Criss glanced at his watch for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. It was 10:40 and he was beginning to think she wouldn't show. Just as he was about to go back to his room to wait, he saw her enter through the revolving doors. To everyone else she was just another guest at the hotel, but to him, she looked stunning. She had changed from a few hours ago. She still wore the dark skinny jeans that she had worn before, but her hair was styled differently. It looked, lighter and airy, with just the right amount of body in it, and when she turned her head in just the right way, he could see natural red highlights catch the light. Instead of the black tank top she had worn earlier, she now wore a low cut scoop neck with a long necklace that framed her cleavage nicely. Her shoes had been changed to black leather strappy stilettos, and from the way she held herself when she walked, you would have never guessed that she was as shy and innocent as she came off to be.

Criss stood there for a moment longer, examining her from afar, before finally moving up behind her and gently taking her hand. She jumped at the contact, but smiled when she realized it was him. "Oh!" she said, "You scared me. So… where are we going?" Criss gave her a mysterious smile, "Well, it's a surprise. But I promise you'll love it." She nodded and gave him a smile asking, "Are you ready?" before breaking out into a fit of small giggles. "I believe that's my line," he answered with a smirk, before slipping his arm around her and leading the way out to the valet, excitement humming through his entire body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters including 2 and 3 even though it wasn't on there.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Six

Sarah let him lead her outside. He looked amazing, as per usual. He had semi tight black jeans on with a small chain hanging from his iconic handcuff belt. His hair looked like he had just stepped out of the shower but had fallen perfectly into place with his bangs hanging slightly in his eyes. He wore a pair of scuffed black boots and a black thermal with his brand name on it, which hugged the muscles in his arms and chest and made him look delicious. His hands were bejeweled with a ring on almost every finger, and around his wrist was a Criss Angel wristband. A large silver cross and another set of handcuffs hung loosely around his neck. Sarah stared at the handcuffs and wondered if he ever thought of using those in bed, before banishing the thought from her mind.

As they made their way outside, all she could focus on was his hand at the small of her back. He was rubbing his thumb in small circles as they waited for his car to come around and each movement sent electric shocks directly to her core. No man had ever affected her this way and she slowly started to feel her knees grow weak. She opened her eyes, not even knowing she had closed them, when he told her the car had arrived.

She started forward but stopped mid-step. Parked before her was a sleek black Lamborghini. "Wow!" she said, knowing her jaw was on the floor, "Is this your car?" "Yes," he answered, smoothly coming around to open the passenger door for her, "Do you like it?" To anyone else, Criss' question would sound as if he was flaunting his wealth, but Sarah could hear the genuine concern in his voice, almost as if he feared she would be disappointed. "Like it?" she answered, after she had recovered from the initial shock, "It's a LP640 Lamborghini. It's an amazingly beautiful car. You've got good taste, expensive, but good." "You know about cars?" Criss asked slightly taken aback. "Yes," she replied, "my ex-boyfriend went to automotive school and he taught me a few things."

This was the first time Sarah had really talked about Joe to anyone. She had promised herself she wouldn't dwell on the past, but with Criss, she already felt so comfortable that bringing Joe up finally seemed acceptable.

Sarah slid herself into the warm leather seat. She glanced at all the knobs on the dash and the buttons on the steering wheel. Soon Criss climbed in next to her and they were off. Sarah couldn't help but stare at the lights on The Strip. She had never been to Las Vegas before and she knew she must look like a tourist but right now she didn't care. They drove for about five minutes before Criss pulled up under a small replica of The Eiffel Tower. Once again Sarah was amazed. Criss grabbed her by the hand and led her inside, through what looked like a small Paris street. He made his way to a private elevator where the guard at the door nodded and slid his ID into a slot to make the door open.

As the doors to the elevator closed, Sarah could feel her heart rate rise. She had always wanted to eat at the Eiffel Tower restaurant and now she was getting the chance, and with Criss Angel none the less. The doors slid open with a ping and Sarah heard soft French music floating through the air. The place looked deserted except for a handful of waiters, a hostess, and a bartender.

The hostess swept towards them and said, "Hello Mr. Angel, Madame, where would you like to sit tonight." "Center window," Criss replied and turned to smile at Sarah as the hostess led them to a small romantic two person table. At first it struck Sarah as odd that one of the most popular restaurants in Vegas was so empty, but then realization dawned. Criss had done this. He had cleared the restaurant so that they could be alone together, without fans gawking at them.

Suddenly Sarah felt very guilty. "Oh Criss!" she said, "You didn't have to do this. I can't imagine what this cost you. I would have been happy with a burger place. This is too much." Criss laughed softly. "Sarah, I would never take such a beautiful girl like you to a burger place. You deserve the best." At this Sarah smiled. "Well," she said, "I _have_ wanted to come here. Paris is my favorite place in the whole world and I would do anything to go back. Being here makes me feel like I am there already." Criss gave her a dazzling smile. "You've been to Paris? Do you speak any French?" he asked. "A little," she answered tentatively, "Vous êtes très doux." "That's beautiful. What does it mean?" he replied. "It means you are very sweet for going to all this trouble for me."

The rest of the dinner was wonderful. Criss and Sarah joked and laughed and got to know each other. Before they knew it, it was one in the morning. Criss paid the check and asked Sarah if she could stay with him for a few more hours. Sarah texted her parents telling them not to worry and the couple climbed back into the Lambo and sped off towards the Luxor again, the cool breeze blowing in their hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Seven

Criss couldn't believe how perfect the night was going. Sarah looked so young and innocent staring up at the lights on The Strip, but something in her eyes told him she had a wiser side. This was only confirmed by how intelligent she was. Talking to her, you would never know she was only 19. She had seen so much and been to so many different places in her short life time. She also kept surprising him. Just when he thought he had figured her out, she would do something so unexpected. Like when she spoke to him in French. It had to be the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Or her modesty and gratefulness at what he had done for her.

She was so delicate. Sitting across from her at dinner, Criss couldn't help but study her. Every movement was slow and precise. She took small bites and small sips, but wasn't afraid to order a steak with a loaded baked potato. He loved this about her. He knew how self conscious girls could be and was happy to have met one that didn't order just salad and water for dinner.

Though she was only 19, Criss asked if he could get her a drink. She had studied him for a minute, wondering if he was confused about her age before answering, "I'd love an Amaretto Stone Sour." Once again Criss was surprised. He had expected her to either decline or ask for a Pina Colada. By the time dinner was over she had had three Amarettos and he could tell she was a little tipsy.

As they drove back to The Luxor, he watched the wind blow through her silky hair. The look on her face was so relaxed that there was no doubt in his mind that she was enjoying herself. As they exited the car he took her hand to lead her through the hotel and to the entrance of The Cathouse. This was his favorite club to come to and he again felt apprehension when he saw a look of uncertainty cross her face.

"Umm, Criss, will I be allowed in. I mean I am only 19. I wouldn't want to get you or anyone else in trouble." Criss chuckled for a minute before saying, "Not to sound pompous, but you're with me. They are expecting us. They won't ask for your ID or your age. Order whatever you like. I want you to enjoy yourself." Sarah smiled at this and he could see the excitement dancing in her eyes.

Criss led Sarah around back to a private entrance. They walked through what appeared to be a utility hallway before coming to a door which had pounding music coming from the other side. Criss knocked twice and a bouncer opened the door and let them in.

They stepped into a private room which had black leather couches pushed up against dark red walls. There were a few low tables in the middle and a young waitress was waiting to take their drink orders.

Sarah once again ordered an Amaretto Stone Sour while Criss got a beer. Before Sarah could even attempt to sit down, Criss had grabbed her hand. "Oh no you don't," he said teasingly, "We came here to have fun, to dance, not to sit around and drink. Come on let me show you around."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Eight

The couple stepped out onto a metal balcony overlooking the largest dance floor Sarah had ever seen. The waitress brought them their drinks and Criss led her down the stairs and out into the middle of the crowd. At first, Sarah was confused. How could a star like Criss Angel come to a packed club and not get mobbed with fans? The answer to Sarah's question soon became evident as she looked around the room. Everyone was having too much fun dancing and drinking to notice anything around them. A purple elephant could walk into the room and remain unnoticed.

Criss pulled Sarah close and soon they were keeping perfect rhythm with each other and the music. It was like they knew what the other person would do next. When he moved, she moved. They were in sync. Sarah closed her eyes and let Criss lead the dance. She inhaled deeply as his scent washed over her, a bit musky with a splash of cologne and just a hint of alcohol. She was definitely tipsy from all the drinks she had had but was feeling wonderful. Criss' body was tightly pressed against hers and she could feel his lean muscles moving underneath her fingertips. Sarah felt sharp jolts of pleasure every time his leg ground between hers and she couldn't help but wonder if their dancing was affecting him the same way.

She slowly slid her eyes open, only to find his intently fixed on her face. As they looked at each other, Sarah could feel the tension building more and more each second. As the music slowed, Sarah felt his hands gently sweep down the sides of her body. She wrapped her hands around his neck and twined her fingers into the ends of his hair. Sarah could feel him taking deep heavy breaths, each one causing his chest to press against her breasts. Not once did they break eye contact, and Sarah could feel him slowly drawing her in like a magnet.

Their faces were so close now that Sarah knew if she flicked her tongue out, she would be able to taste him. She looked down at his full lips and couldn't help but marvel at how soft they looked. She was dying to close the gap between them, to feel his lips on hers, but she needed him to make the first move. She needed to know that she wasn't just some crazy fan to him. Above all, she needed to know she wasn't dreaming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Nine

She was waiting for something. Criss could feel it. She was hesitating for some reason. He knew that she had to feel the tension between them and, if he was reading her right, she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her.

The way she pulled him in, playing with his hair just as she had when she had woken from the trance… That was it. She wasn't sure this was real. He couldn't really blame her. The whole night felt like a dream, like he was living someone else's life.

He had to prove to her that she was awake, that she wouldn't be snapped back to reality and be embarrassed like she had been earlier tonight. Criss could feel her deep shaky breaths as he slowly ran his fingers down her sides, feeling each rib as he passed, before settling his hands on her hips.

Slowly he pulled her closer, lowering his head to hers. He wasn't a tall man, only 5"9', but he was easily a half a foot taller than her. They were now mere centimeters apart and he could feel her hot breath on his lips. With one final steadying breath, Criss closed the space that separated them.

Her lips were like silk, and she tasted of peppermint, cherries, and amaretto. She was now his new favorite flavor. He slowly slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to grant him further access. The kiss started off slow and delicate. It was like they were experimenting with each other, but then her movement became more passionate, quicker, and surprisingly, more experienced.

She teased him with her tongue, giving his quick soft flicks on the tip that left him groaning for more. She then sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit at it softly, sending electrical shocks straight to his already straining zipper. Her hands were running up and down his back and they left him wondering what else those delicate fingers could do.

He held onto her tightly, almost desperately, trying to pull her closer to him, feeling the need to join as one build with each passing second. But Criss knew he needed to slow down. They couldn't keep going like this in the middle of a dance club.

With one final chaste kiss, Criss pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. He opened his eyes only to find that her eyes were still closed, and she was taking deep breaths as if she was trying to gain control. She finally opened her eyes and they were filled with lust. They shone so bright even on the darkened dance floor that Criss couldn't help but gasp. They stood like that for a moment before he heard her whisper softly, "I'm sorry."

This shocked Criss out of the daze he had been in from the kiss. "What?" he asked, stepping back so he could see her face. She looked sad and worried and he couldn't understand why. "What do you have to be sorry for?" "I shouldn't have done that. I mean I just threw myself at you. You probably think I'm just some stupid fan with a crush," she answered, slowly lowering her eyes to the floor.

Criss couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really think so little of herself? Did she really not see how much he wanted her? He reached over and lifted her chin gently. "Sarah, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry. I feel as if I may have taken advantage of you. I mean I obviously knew you were a fan and you've had a few drinks. I should have waited until I knew that this was what you really wanted. But the moment just felt so right, and with the dancing… I mean the way you move is amazing. You don't know what it was doing to me."

Again Criss could tell that he was rambling. This seemed to happen a lot around this young girl. But before he could continue his rant, her lips met his in a bruising kiss. It took a minute for Criss to recover, but when he did he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and swung her around.

As they pulled apart, Criss looked down and saw the most warming smile he'd ever seen. Just as he was thinking how perfect this night was going, and that there was no way anything could ruin it, a bright light went off to his left, and him and Sarah turned just in time to see a small man with a camera before they were hit with yet another blinding flash.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Ten

Sarah was seeing spots. She helplessly rubbed her eyes trying to recover from the camera flash. When she had finally regained her sight, she reached for Criss' hand. He seemed furious that the man was taking pictures of them and had begun to cross the room towards him, anger dancing in his eyes. Sarah quickly pulled him back before he did something he would regret. "Criss, wait. Let security take care of him. Let's just get out of here ok?" He turned to her and nodded and began to lead her back the way they had entered.

As they stepped out into the brightly lit casino, Criss stopped. "I'm so sorry Sarah. I had hoped you wouldn't have to be exposed to that portion of my life, at least not so early on. I'll do my best to make sure that picture is never made public, that your name is never mentioned." Sarah looked at him for a minute before breaking out into a fit of giggles. "Oh Criss! I don't care about that. I knew you were famous before I agreed to have dinner with you remember? I mean, no, I don't really want a bunch of pictures of me floating around, but I don't blame you in any way. So just forget it ok?"

Criss looked unconvinced but nodded anyways and said, "Well, our time at the club was cut short. What do you want to do now? I can call you a car if you think you need to leave or I can show you around the hotel a bit more." Sarah didn't answer right away. Instead she looked down at her phone. It was now two thirty. '_Well I am in a city that never sleeps. Why go to bed now?_' "I'd love to see more of the hotel. What did you have in mind, another club?" "Not exactly," Criss answered, with a mischievous grin.

Sarah followed him to the inclinators and stepped inside. Criss pulled out a card and swiped it before pressing the button for the top floor. It was strange knowing that they were not moving straight up, but at an angle up the side of the pyramid shaped building. Sarah turned to look out the glass and saw the casino and lobby slowly slipping away beneath their feet.

Finally, the inclinator pinged, letting them know they had reached their destination. The doors opened onto a short hallway with four doors. Criss led Sarah to the second one on the right and again swiped his card to gain access. Criss then stepped aside to let Sarah in first.

The room was amazing. It was shaped like a large octagon and straight ahead were red marble pillars surrounding a black marble dining table with high back black chairs. To the right was a small living room with a large tan wrap around couch and a small coffee table covered in papers and a high tech laptop. There were windows lining every wall that gave a spectacular view of The Strip and to the left was the kitchen. This too was done in black marble with cherry wood cabinets, giving a very modern look.

Just as Sarah stepped forward to get a better look at the rooms beyond, she heard a soft 'meep' and felt something warm and soft brush her legs. "Oh that's Hammie," Criss said stepping forward and scooping the large cat into his arms. "He is my dog-like cat and also my body guard. He just came to scope you out." Sarah reached over to scratch the cat behind the ears and Hammie leaned into her hand. "He likes you," Criss said. "It's kind of strange. He usually doesn't like strangers." "Well, all cats seem to like me," Sarah said giving the lump of fur a smile.

"This is an amazing place you have," Sarah commented, gesturing to the room around them. "It's a lot bigger than I would have imagined, especially being at the top of the pyramid under the light." "Ah, so you knew that did you?" Criss asked slightly amused. Sarah blushed. She hadn't meant to reveal just how big of a fan she was. "Well, I do know a few things about you, but only what I've read online and seen on your show." Criss smiled at her. "Well, now that you've met me and had some time to get to know me, would you say that I'm well represented in the media and on Mindfreak?" he asked. "Not at all," Sarah blurted without thinking. "What I mean is you're so much more than just 'Criss Angel, Master Magician.' You're funny and kind. You're like a little kid in some ways," she said, walking over to a large train set that he had built on his floor. "I think you come off as all mysterious bad boy on TV. In real life, you keep some of that mystery and bad boy persona but you're still a normal person. Do you get what I mean?" "Sooo… you think I'm a master magician," Criss said teasingly. Sarah laughed and moved to slap him on the arm but he caught her wrist and instead pulled her close for a searing kiss.

Sarah became light headed as she felt his mouth move against hers. He parted her lips and began exploring her tongue with his own. He was definitely taking control this time and started pushing her backwards until she came up against a wall. He raised the wrist he was still holding up above her head before grabbing the other and repeating the process. He grasped both of her small hands in one of his own and slowly trailed the other down her body. Sarah had never been dominated by a man in this way and found that it turned her on immensely. She slowly felt herself succumbing to him, wanting him to take control of the situation, needing him to take control of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Eleven

Criss licked and sucked his way to her throat, where he gently nipped and bit, causing sharp high pitched moans to escape from her. Encouraged by this, he then raised his hand to cup one of her soft breasts. He was amazed at how perfectly it fit into his hand. He ran his thumb in small circles over her nipple and felt it harden under the thin fabric of her top. Again his actions were met with soft moans and a breathy, "Criss." The sound of his name coming from her lips drove him mad. He pushed her hard into the wall, raising her up off her feet so he could nestle his knee between her thighs. He leaned forward, and felt her lower herself to grind her mound on his leg. He could feel her heat through his jeans and it caused his erection to grow impossibly harder.

Criss knew they both needed more. He pulled back and looked into her face, searching for any sign to stop before asking gently, "Sarah? Do you want more? Do you want to stay the night with me?" Sarah turned her lust filled gaze on him and stared into his eyes for a moment. She too seemed to be searching for something. Seeming satisfied by what she saw, she nodded and said, "Yes Criss. I want you. Please, I want you so much it hurts."

A soft growl escaped from Criss' chest at these words, and he bent to sweep Sarah into his arms. He crossed into a new part of the hotel room and Sarah turned to see a large brown bed. Criss laid her down in the middle of the bed and then stood up. Sarah watched him as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his fine toned arms and chest.

He then climbed cat-like up the bed towards her. He reached for her and she sat up. Cautiously, almost like he was afraid she would shatter, he reached for the bottom of her shirt and began to raise it over her head. He then moved down to her feet and carefully undid each strap on her shoes before letting them drop to the floor. Sarah reached down to undo her jeans but he grabbed her hands to stop her, "Let me undress you," he said delicately.

Sarah moved her hands to rest at her sides and watched as he skillfully undid the button and lowered the zipper. She lifted her hips off the bed as he slid the pants down her legs, making sure to brush his fingers over her skin as he did so. Underneath her shirt and jeans, she wore a lacy black bra with a matching lacy thong. On her hip Criss noticed a small tattoo of The Virgo and a sapphire. Criss bent to kiss it before moving up to smoothly undo the clasp on her bra. After he had thrown the lacy material on the floor he moved his attentions to her almost nonexistent thong. As he slowly pulled it down her silky legs, he left a trail of small wet kisses that left Sarah panting. He moved back up her body to reclaim her mouth and ran his hands over her, taking his time and memorizing every inch of skin.

Sarah ran her hands over his smooth chest and then moved to do the same to his well defined back. She lightly scraped her nails over his shoulder blades and felt him shiver in response. She smiled at this and did it again. This time his hips bucked forward slightly and Sarah felt his length press against her thigh through his jeans. She slowly moved her hands lower and palmed him through the fabric. He moaned in pleasure and pressed himself harder into her hand. She reached up and undid his belt before undoing the button and zipper as well. She slipped her hand inside and wasn't surprised to learn that he wasn't wearing any boxers. She slowly freed his hard shaft before pushing his pants the rest of the way down his legs.

Criss moved to lie on top of her, and the feel of their naked bodies pressed together was enough to drive him over the edge. But he wanted to take this slow. He wanted to relish every moment with this beautiful person. Criss pulled back slightly and moved to run his hand up the inside of Sarah's thigh. As his caress got closer and closer to her quim, Sarah began to tremble. Finally, his hand reached her soft lips and he slid one long finger between them to lightly brush over her clit. Criss started with slow teasing touches, barely applying any pressure to her most sensitive spot. He watched as she raised her hips off the bed, desperately trying to create more friction, but each time she did so, he would pull back.

He wanted her climax to build gradually. He wanted to watch her become crazy with need. When she finally accepted his pace and relaxed into the bed, he applied more pressure to her nub and began working it in small circles, every so often pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

Once again, Sarah lost control. She attempted to grab his hand to quicken his movements, but this only caused him to cease all contact. He chuckled at the pouty look on her face. Criss knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing it again, so he once again secured her small wrists with his free hand above her head before continuing his ministrations. Sarah mewled and moaned, begging him to release her, to bring her to her climax, but Criss knew he could push her further than anyone had. And he knew that in the end, she would thank him for it.

After a few more minutes of his slow torture, Criss decided she was ready for more. He pulled his hand back and softly slid one long finger inside her. She was soaking wet, and put up no resistance. She gasped at the feel of him inside her, and felt his finger curl slightly to hit against the bundle of nerves on her inner wall.

Again Criss was determined to move slow, pumping in and out of her at a steady pace, before inserting a second finger, stretching her just a little more. He was amazed at how tight she was, and began to fear that he wouldn't fit inside her, that he would hurt her if he tried. He felt her insides begin to clench around him and her breathing began to become shallower. He knew she was close.

He withdrew his hand and Sarah whined in protest. "Don't worry baby," Criss said consolingly. "I know what you need. I just want to taste you as you cum." He moved back and positioned himself between her legs before lowering his mouth to her dripping cunt. "Spread your legs wide for me, Princess. That's it."

Sarah opened her legs as wide as she could and looked down to watch Criss' mouth move closer and closer to her core. Criss stuck out his tongue and gave her wetness one long lick which caused Sarah to cry out. He then began licking her clit and sucking it into his mouth. He returned his two fingers to her opening and used both mouth and fingers to drive Sarah to the edge. He sucked her clit and drove his fingers in hard, curling them to her g-spot and felt her muscles begin to spasm, signaling her release. Sarah let out a strangled moan as waves of pleasure washed over her.

As she came down from her high she felt Criss slowly moving up the bed again. He looked down at her and smiled before lowering his mouth to hers.

Sarah felt his erection brush the inside of her thigh and, on impulse, jerked her hips up to meet his. Criss moaned at the contact and moved to once again situate himself between her thighs. He then reached between them and positioned his cock at her opening. He looked down into her eyes as he slid into her.

Both of them cried out at the sensation. Sarah felt that she had never been penetrated so deep before. Criss seemed to fill her in an impossibly delicious way. Criss couldn't believe how hot and tight Sarah's pussy felt. He began to pump in and out of her, slowly building their orgasms. Sarah reached up to grab hold of his shoulders to steady herself as he pounded into her.

She could feel the knotting in her stomach as her climax came upon her again. She screamed out his name causing him to go into a frenzy. He began to slam into her with amazing force and Sarah could feel a third orgasm. Just when she thought she would begin to cry from the need, the most explosive orgasm of her life rocked through her. She heard Criss let out a primal yell before feeling his hot seed spill within her.

The couple collapsed into a sweaty heap on the bed. They were so exhausted from their love making, that they fell asleep still joined and with light smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not affiliated with Criss Angel, his tricks, his shows Mindfreak or Believe, the Luxor or anything to do with any of that. This goes for all chapters.

Hope you all like this it is my first story. Feedback would be great!

Chapter Twelve

Sarah woke to a bright light shining in her face. She groaned in protest and squeezed her eyes shut hoping to block it out. '_Why does Mom always have to wake us up so early on vacation?_'' she thought to herself. She tried to roll over to shield herself from the blinding light, only to be met with something hard and warm.

Her eyes flew open in surprise. She was staring at a naked chest, naked arms… a naked man! Suddenly the events from the night before came flooding back. Sarah looked up into the sleeping face of Criss Angel. She was left breathless at how beautiful he looked when he was sleeping. Not that he wasn't gorgeous when he was awake, but he looked so peaceful when he slept. He snored slightly and his hair was a mess. Sarah chuckled softly and reached over to brush a few stray strands out of his face.

At this, Criss' eyes opened slowly. He looked around for a minute before his gaze settled on her. A huge smile broke out across his face and before she knew it, Criss was on top of her, kissing her. She put up a mock fight, screaming as he began to tickle her. Sarah finally pushed him off of her and he settled himself beside her, his arm resting across her stomach.

"Good morning, Princess," he said giving her one quick peck on the cheek. "Did you sleep ok?" "That's kind of a stupid question," she answered teasingly. "I was pretty much knocked unconscious after what we did last night." Criss laughed at that. "I know the feeling," he said.

Sarah snuggled into his chest, "Can we stay in bed all day? I mean yes, my parents will probably think you kidnapped me, but it would totally be worth it." Criss smiled down at her but then sighed, "Though there is nothing I want to do more than to stay all day with you, just like this, I have two Believe shows to do today and filming to do for the new season of Mindfreak. Plus, you're on vacation. You should be touring Vegas, not holed up in a hotel room." Sarah pouted slightly but she knew he was right.

"Alright, I'll get up, but only because I'm starving. I don't want to tour Vegas without you. Isn't there some way you could come with me for a few hours?" Criss shook his head but then got an idea. "I can't come with you, but you are more than welcome to come with me. We are filming the Grand Canyon Death Jump today. It's going to be the first episode in the new season and I'd love to have you there."

Sarah could feel the excitement build. Secretly she had hoped that he would bring her along for the day but had been too embarrassed to ask. She sat up in bed, letting the sheet that was covering her fall, and stretched her arms and legs. There was a loud 'meep' of protest as she did this, and Sarah looked down to find Hammie curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Hammie!" Criss said sitting up to pet the cat. "Be nice and share the bed with our guest." Hammie gave Criss a look that said that sharing was the last thing he wanted to do, before turning and leaping off the bed and sauntering out of the room. "Sorry," Criss said jokingly, "He gets an attitude sometimes." Sarah laughed at Criss' strange relationship with his cat but stopped when her stomach gave a loud, long gurgle. Criss looked at her amused. "Well, you did warn me you were starving. How about we go and get some breakfast?" "Er… ok," Sarah answered. "But I don't really have any clothes to wear." "Oh don't worry about that," Criss said. "Why don't you hop in the shower and I will have clothes waiting by the door when you come out."


End file.
